The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditional oil field services such as hydraulic fracturing subterranean formations are not commonly selected for use in high permeability formations (over 200 about md). The very high fluid loss characteristics of these formations limit the desirability of fracturing because fluid loss additives are typically not degradable and can result in serious damage to high permeability formations. Several degradable fluid loss additives are commercially available and these materials release free acid or precursors to the solution and destabilize the high pH treatment fluids.
Effective fluids to stimulate hydrocarbon production from high permeability subterranean formations are needed. Fluids with fluid loss additives that have a tailored degradation profile are especially desirable.